


Genuine Love or Love As Food?

by superkoola



Series: Dark Romantic Lives [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkoola/pseuds/superkoola
Summary: In a small village in Germany, there lived a teenage boy who makes good friends with a few other boys who frequently visit. His dimwitted, yet charismatic ways are what people found so endearing about him, and it eventually caught the interest of a strange newcomer; a girl the same age as him. Not wanting to pass up an opportunity to get a girl and brag about it to his friends, he went to try and get to know her, and she was quick to accept it. The boy learned that she is a skilled, literally strong hunter, and loves to eat. However, during their hunting trip, they got lost, and the girl offered him to stay at her cabin in the mountains. There, they got to know each other some more...until the girl grows hungry once more. Now, the girl has to choose whether she sees him, and LOVES him genuinely, or as a food source...





	Genuine Love or Love As Food?

_Rain continues to drop down onto the forest in the mountains of Germany, miles and miles away from any form of civilization. The rain drops simply pattered down against the leaves of the trees, puddles forming across the ground as small critters scurry about, some to find food, others to seek shelter from the rain. However, it is not devoid of any human activity._

_Near a small river, there is a small cabin with horse stables nearby. The cabin is, as mentioned, small; only able to support a few people. The inside of the cabin consists of a small room with a small rocking chair near the fireplace, a kitchen with an open hearth with a cauldron hung above it to cook meals._

_Across the hallways, there are 2 stuffed deer heads hanging across the wall, their large antlers making impressive additional decorations to the trophy. The hallway is silent for the most part, until a set of footsteps can be heard echoing in the hallways._

_The footsteps belonged to a girl, appearing to be 15-16 years of age. The girl is mostly covered in darkness, but what can be seen is her reddish brown hair tied up to a ponytail reaching down to the base of her neck. Her bangs are parted slightly on the left, cascading down on each side of her face and stopping in the middle of her neck. She is also wearing a dress most women wear at this time._

_The girl remained walking across the hallway, approaching a room with a closed door. She reached out her left hand to grab the door handle, and gently pushed it down._

**_Creeeaak._ **

_The door lets out a creaking noise. It wasn’t loud, but if she’s not careful, she could draw attention. The girl poked one of her brown eyes inside a room, and silently sighs in relief, as the person inside is still asleep._

_Slipping through the door, she gently closed the door behind her, locking it at the same time, before turning back to look at someone; it was a boy, around the same age as her, but his head is shaved clean, while wearing a beige colored shirt to help him feel more comfortable._

_The girl took in a deep breath, and shook her head as she sighed to herself. She was rather hesitant about something, but she persisted onwards as she approached him slowly. Soon, she went to the front side of the bed, sat next to him and with the carefulness of a mother picking up a newborn, gently picked up the boy’s head and began moving his body to situate it around her laps. The boy just remained asleep the entire time, letting out a loud snore._

_The girl just had to hold in a giggle as she tried held onto him, head leaning over her arm, leaving his neck exposed. The girl looked at his neck, and gently ran her fingers across it. She leaned forward and took in a deep smell. The boy’s neck smelled…alluring to her. One of the best she’s ever smelled; a virgin, no doubt._

_Briefly lost in her thought, she licked her lips as she pulled the boy’s body closer to her. Then, she tensed her jaws and opened her mouth wide,_

**_Hisssss!_ **

_A hiss came from her mouth, and two of her canines became elongated, serrations growing from the front and back sides of her fangs. The rest of her teeth grew sharper as well, an extra row of smaller teeth emerging from the front. Her jaw stretched wide, almost unhinging like a snake. Even the corner of her lips pulled back to reveal pink jaw membrane like a snake as well._

_She remained hissing as she leaned towards the boy’s neck, intending to bite down on his pulse point and feast on him. At this point, the boy was stirring himself awake upon hearing something unfamiliar. He shook his head and looked up…before gasping and widening his eyes in horror of the creature right next to him. He tried to push her back, but it was like trying push back a wall._

_The girl lifted her head up, and with a mix of hissing and another sound that sounded like a demonic screeching roar, lunged down towards the boy’s neck…_


End file.
